The Cursed Scar
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: 4 months after Heroes of Hyrule. Link and Zach have defeated Ganan and now live at the castle. However Zach feels a dark pain on his scar he got from Ganon. What will happen?
1. 4 months later

**Hey guys. I made another Zelda fanfic. The Crossover story will come soon. I just need time to think it through. I just had been focused on the next and final chapter of Sailor Symbiote. So enjoy this fanfic.**

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. And better yet. Our heroes Link & Zach are out in the field doing some training. While Princess Zelda looked over them reading her book with her assistant Impa watching her. It has been four months since Link & Zach defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. Everyone thanked the Hero and his companion. Ever since they defeated Ganondorf, they stayed at the castle. It was hard for them to say goodbye to all of their friends there. It was even hard for Rusl and Sofia. But they're proud of them. But now, let's see how our heroes are doing.

"Your getting better, Zach." Link said smirking at him.

"I know." Zach said. "That's why I'm cool."

"Whatever." Link said rolling his eyes.

Zelda lowered her book down a bit and looked at Link and Zach. However, her eyes were more focused on Link!

"Enjoying your book, your highness?" asked Impa. Zelda did a silent yelp and quickly faced her eye's on the book.

"Uhh….ye..yeah. I...I am." she said as her face turned red a little.

Impa smirked. She then looked at Zach then back to Zelda. "Princess?"

"Y..yes?" Zelda asked still looking a her book.

"How is Zach doing after he got his scar 4 months ago?" Impa asked. Zelda closed her book and though for a minute.

"I...I'm not sure." she said then looked at Zach. "He...he hasn't said anything about it since he got it."

"I had to admit. I had my doubts about him." said Impa.

"Really?" asked Zelda. She then focused on Link and Zach.

"I'm gonna get you again." said Zach.

"Really?" Link said as he looked behind Zach. "I bet Sarah would love to see your victory!"

Zach looked behind him but Link kicked him in the stomach. "Ouch. Come on, seriously?" he shouted gripping his stomach.

"Hey. You're supposed to ignore the distractions!" Link said helping him up. "A child would fall for that easily."

"I though Zach was trouble making brat. But when Link told be he nearly died trying to save his life, I began to realize why he was chosen to assist Link." Impa said.

"I'm glad you do Impa." Zelda said.

"Oh crap! I gotta get going." Zach said as he put his sword in his sleth.

"Where are you going?" asked Link.

"I promised Sarah I would hangout with her." said Zach.

"And by hang out you mean, Going on a date?" Link tease.

"Shut up!" Zach groned and he entered the town.

"Link, Is everything alright?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah, he's just going to see Sarah." Link said.

"Man, he really does like her." Zelda said.

"Kind of like you two?" asked Impa. Link and Zelda's face both turned red.

"IMPA!" Zelda screamed

" _Knowing that Impa has a sense of humor is kind of weird!"_ Link though.

 **Meanwhile.**

Sarah was looking out on a balcony in Castle Town. She looked down at the town. It was almost done being rebuilt by Ganondorf's destruction. She looked at the house that she used to live in. The she thought of the time Zach saved her from the monsters when Ganondorf attacked.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Zach said coming to her from behind.

"Training with Link again?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah." said Zach as he leaned on the balcony railing. "He distracted me again."

"Should've known." Sarah giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Ha Ha." Zach moaned.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm just messing with you." said Sarah.

"I know you are." Zach smiled.

"Zach." Sarah silently said.

"I..I really am glad I meet someone like you." Sarah said as she grabbed his hand. "Your brave, kind, and handsome."

"And I'm really glad I meet a young, beautiful, kind girl like you." said Zach as his other hand grabbed Sarah's other hand and they slowly began to touch their lips. But before their lips touched each other, Zach felt a terrible pain in his chest. He grunted and kneed to the ground gripping his chest.

"Zach!?" Are you alright?!" Sarah panicked.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine." Zach said as he got up. "Link kicked me in the stomach during training. Must've been pretty good."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he knows how to get things **kickin**!" Zach joked.

Sarah chuckled a little then made a worried look. "Maybe you should head to castle and get some rest." she said holding his shoulder.

"What? I just got here." Zach said. "Are you sure."

"Please Zach, for me?"

Zach looked down and signed. "Ok. Do you at least want me to bring you to Kakariko Village?"

"No. Impaz had guards make sure I get there safely." said Sarah as she exited the balcony. "But thanks. Come see me if you ever get the chance."

"Sure." Zach said as Sarah closed the door behind her. After that, Zach looked around to make sure he as alone. And when he was, he took of his hat and his shirt and looked at the scar he got from Ganondorf and healed by a fairy. "Could this thing be the reason for that pain?" he asked himself. "Nah. That's stupid." Zach said then looked at the sun whitch was nearly down. "I better get to the castle before Link and Zelda see me up here half naked. Plus it's getting a little cold." He grabbed his shirt and hat and went to the castle. Link and Zelda were both at the main hall and saw Zach walking to them.

"Ah, there you are Zach." said Zelda.

"Yeah. Sarah's back at Kakariko Village safe and sound." said Zach.

"Are you ok Zach?" Link asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Zach lied and headed upstairs. "I'm heading to bed."

"But you didn't have dinner." Zelda said.

"And it's not even that late." Link said.

"Yeah, but all the training he had weared me off." Zach lied again. "Good night. He said as Link and Zelda lost sight of him heading upstairs.

"Link, you don't think him and Sarah had a fight do you?" asked Zelda.

"Nah. He did seem tired." Link said. "Let's talk to him in the morning."

"Ok." Zelda said.

After the dinner Link and Zelda had, they all got ready for bed. Link was in his own his room. He was a few doors away from Zach. He had two swords and a sheild hanged up on his wall along with a picture of him and Zach, he had a nice soft bed with blue sheets that had the Triforce in the center, he had one window that had a veiw of the field, and he had a droar of Hylian armor inside. He took off his grren shirt and hat and put on his pajama's he then looked at the picture of him and Zach. He smiled and thought to himself.

" _You really are a brother to me Zach."_

In Zelda's room, she had her nightgown on and she was brushing her brown hair looking at her mirror. She paused for a minute and remembered what Impa asked her earlier.

" _How is Zach doing after he got his scar 4 months ago?"_

Zelda signed and put her brush down. She got up and walked out of her room. She walked down to Link's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Link shouted.

"It's Zelda!"

"Oh, one second."

A few seconds later, Link opened the door. "Hey Zelda, what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zelda asked

"Sure." Link said as he let Zelda in and made sure no one else is around and closed the door. "So, what's wrong?"

Zelda stood silent and then spook up. "Has Zach ever talked about his scar to you?" asked Zelda. Link took a moment to answer.

"Um….only that he said that it makes him look cool and immortal." Link answered. "But that's just Zach. Why do you ask?"

"Link, I'm worried." Zelda said in a worried cry. "Impa asked about it while you guys were training the other day. And he hasn't said anything about it. I...I regret saying this, but I think he's hiding something!"

"Zelda. Zach is going to be fine." Link said grabbing Zelda's shoulders. "It's just a scar. Nothing else." Zelda didn't look at Link. She just faced down with a worried look. "But just to check, we'll talk to him in the morning like I said. Ok?"

Zelda wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "Ok." she said.

"Good, now go get some rest." Link said as he kissed her forehead. And Zelda exited Link's room.

" _I hope your right!"_

 **Chapter 1 down. Ok. So I remade Heroes of Hyrule and put it in my Deviantart profile. And he crossover story after that will be out soon. If you have questions about it, ask me either in my deviantart profile (If you have one too) or in one of my stories.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Nightmare, Link's secret

**Hey guys. I hope you liked the new updated extended version of Heroes of Hyrule. So here's The Cursed Scar Part 2.**

Zach slowly woke up on the ground in his green uniform. "Wha..What happened?" he said rubbing his head then looked around. He was outdoors, the sky was covered in dark clouds and the land looked polluted. "Where..Where am I?" Zach asked shaking a little. He looked behind him and saw Ganon's Castle and became scared. "Wh..what? It..it can't be!" he sputtered then ran into someone behind him. He slowly looked up and saw a familiar face. "No. It...it can't be!"

"Hello Zach!" The man said and grabbed Zach's throat and brought him to his face. "Happy to see me?"

"G...Ganondorf?" Zach said choking. "I...I thought you…"

"Died?" Ganondorf said finishing Zach's sentence. He then looked down Zach's chest and pulled down half of it to see his scar. "What in impressive mark there!" he said smirking.

"Screw you!" yelled Zach.

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours!" Ganondorf said taking out his sword.

Zach became more scared. "What...what are you…?"

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt. A LOT!" Ganondorf yelled and he stabbed Zach right were his scar was. Zach screamed in pain while Ganondorf laughed plunging his sword deeper into Zach's body.

"NO!" Zach screamed and he woke up back in his room. He looked all around him and noticed everything was normal. "It...it was just a dream!" he huffed wiping the sweat from his head. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his head.

" _Damn! It felt so real."_ he said in his head. He got up from his bed and walked quietly to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom, he turned on the sink and washed his face with the water. He looked at himself in the mirror and took off his shirt and looked at his scar. He looked down at it and touched it. It stinged a little.

"That pain I felt when I was with Sarah, could this have been it?" he asked himself. He slowey signed and smacked himself "What the hell, am I saying? It's just a stupid scar." he said. "Jeez Zach, it's been four months. Get a hold of yourself." Then, he heard the door open behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Zelda barely awake in her pajamas.

"Zach?" she moaned and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Oh, sorry Zelda." Zach said. I..just had a nightmare and I went to the bathroom to wash my face off." When Zach finished his explanation, Zelda looked down at his scar.

" _I get more worried about Zach everytime I look at that damn scar!"_ she though.

"Zach, what happened in the nightmare?" Zelda asked.

Zach became confused. Why would Zelda ask about his nightmare. He signed and leaned on the sink. "I was outside Ganon's castle." he began. Zelda gasped. "I became scared and I bumped into Ganondorf. He grabbed my throat and held me up toi his face and looked at my scar." he said looking down at his scar. "And….he stabbed me right where it was!"

Zelda gasped. She became more worried about Zach now. "Zach...I...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Zach said. "I mean, it stings a little, but I'm fine."

"I don't know Zach." said Zelda. "I'm worried about your scar. When I saw you get stabbed by Ganon, I..I..I thought you were really dead!" Tears began to fall off Zelda's eyes. "But when that fairy healed you, I..I couldn't believe you were still alive! Ever scise that day, I worry about that scar on your chest." Zelda kneed down to Zach and touched his shoulders. "And I'm worried about you the most."

Zach touched Zelda's shoulders and made a small smile. "Don't worry Zelda. I'm fine." he said. "It's just a scar. There's nothing to worry about."

Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Zach. "Yes. Your right!" she said. "I...I just want to make sure your ok."

"I am." Zach said "It's ok."

Zelda released Zach and they exited the bathroom. "Well, I must go back to bed."

"Yeah, night Zel." Zach said as he walked back to his room.

"Good night." Zelda said back and walked back to her room. She put both of her hands together and whispered, "Goddess, please let him be ok!"

 **Next Morning…**

The Sun was up and everyone in town was up. Except Zach, he was still sleepy after that talk with Zelda last night. But he woke up when there was a knock on his door.

"Zach? Hey Zach? You awake?"

"I am now!" Zach moaned slowey opening his eyes. He walked to the door and opened it and Link stood in front of him was already dressed. "Oh, morning Link!" Zach yawned.

"Actually, the afternoon just started." said Link.

"Crap." Zach said.

"Can I..talk to you for a second?" Link asked starting to become nervous.

"Um...sure." Zach said as he moved out of the way letting Link in and closed the door.

"Zach, listen. I..I want to show you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. ESPECIALLY, Zelda!" said Link.

"Show me what?" Zach asked. As soon as Zach finished his question, Link grabbed a black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. It was more clearer than the water at Lake Hylia! Zach's eyes turned from tired bags, to big wide eye's.

"I..I wanna propose to Zelda!" said Link.

"Link that...that...THAT'S AWESOME!" Zach shouted then Link covered his mouth.

"Will you be quiet!?" Link angrily whispered! "Someone is going to hear us!"

"Sorry!" Zach said with Link's mouth still in his mouth.

Link released Zach's mouth and he closed the box. "I've should've told you to keep your mouth shut!" he said wiping his hand on his uniform.

"When are you doing to tell her?" Zach whispered.

"I...I plan on telling her tomorrow after we do our training." Link answered.

Zach crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow looking disappointed. "Really?" Zach asked.

"Hey. She can't be that far from the castle!" Link pointed out.

"Eh. Good point." Zach shrugged.

"You might wanna get dressed." Link said as he exited Zach's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Zach.

"I...I'm going to tell Impa about having Zelda's hand in marriage. Link nervously said.

"You don't look too excited about it." said Zach.

"Zach. Impa is like a mother to Zelda." Link explained. "I keep thinking that she'll kill me if I told her."

"Don't be." Zach said patting Link's back. "I'm sure Impa wouldn't mind. And besides, she already knows you two are together."

"Fair enough." Link said.

"Just go. You'll do fine!" Zach said.

"Ok. Wish me luck." Link said as he exited the room.

"You'll be fine." Zach said. He went to his dresser and grabbed his green shirt. But as soon as he grabbed it, his chest began to ach again. "Damnit! Not again!" he grunted and grabbed his chest. He then took off the shirt he was wearing and looked at his scar. "If you really are the cause of this, don't kill me." He said putting the rest of his uniform on. He went out of his room and rubbed his chest on were his scar was. "I can already tell this does not look good for me!" he said.

 **With Link….**

Link took a few deep breaths and knocked on Impa's door.

"Who is it?" Impa asked.

"It's me, Link!" Link answered.

"Come in."

Link opened the door and saw Impa reading an old book. "Are you busy?" he asked.

"Not really." Impa said bending the page she as on, and closed her book. " What do you need Link?"

"I..I wanna ask you something. But you have to promise not to tell Zelda!" Link said.

"Don't tell Zelda about what?" Impa asked Link.

Link grabbed the box, opened it, and showed the ring to Impa. She gasped and her eyes were really wide. "I...I wanna ask Zelda to marry me." Link said.

Impa didn't say anything. She just kept looking at the ring. It made Link worry more.

" _Oh this is bad."_ Link thought.

 **What do you think Impa will say? Find out next time.**

 **And a little note. Spider-Shinobi will take a little bit long to upload. I'm trying to put Spider-Man in a scene were Naruto and his team will find Orochimaru and Sasuke and battle. So, that's on hold. And the sequel to Sailor Symbiote will come out soon. So keep reviewing and give me ideas for any more stories.**

 **See ya.**


	3. Zach's pain

**Hey guys. So Before I start. I just want you guys to know Spider-Shinobi will be in progress soon. I'm at the Kakashi chronicles now. So this will take place the day before Naruto and Sakura learn about Orochimaru's death. (SPOILER) So here's The Cursed Scar.**

Impa kept looking at the ring. The more she stared at it. The more Link worried. " _Oh man, she's definitely going to kill me."_ Link though. Then, Impa closed her eyes and chuckled.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Link looked confused. "Huh?" he asked. "Your...your not disappointed?"

"Why would I be?" asked Impa. "I was wondering when you were going to ask her."

Link signed with relief. "You don't know how scared I was to tell you all this." he said as he put the box in his pocket.

"You were brave to fight a Demon King, but you were scared to ask me for permission to have Zelda's hand in marriage?" Impa teased.

"Very funny." Link rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of asking, when are you going to ask her?" asked Impa.

"Tomorrow after me and Zach train." Link answered. "Although, asking you wasn't the only thing I was scared about."

Impa became confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm scared about her answer." said Link. "What if she says, 'No'?"

"Link. I seriously doubt she would say no." said Impa/

"What makes you say that?" asked Link.

"Because she really loves you Link." Impa said. "She would never stop talking about you."

"Still. I still think she will say no!" Link said rubbing his forehead.

"She won't." said Impa. "Just practice a little and when the time comes, just let it out."

"Ok." Link said as he exited Impa's room. "Thank Hylia she said yes!" Link yelled.

 **With Zach…**

Zach was walking around the cemetery near Castle Town looking at the headstones. There were five or six people there. He stopped in front of two headstones. Those two headstones belonged to Sarah's parents. He signed and kneed down close to the headstones. "I..I promise. I'll take care of your daughter." he said with one tear coming out of his eye. He stood back up and looked around the cemetery. "I doubt this is true, but I wonder if my parent's graves are here?" he said. He than left the cemetery and went inside a shop.

"Hey Zach. How are ya?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Fine as always." Zach answered. "Give me 20 arrows."

"That'll be 40 rubies." said the shopkeeper.

Zach gave the shopkeeper 2 red rubies and the shopkeeper gave Zach the arrows. "Come again." the shopkeeper said as Zach left the shop.

Zach looked at the arrows he got, and put them in his quiver. "I think that should be enough for me and Link's training tomorrow." he said.

"STOP! A THIEF!"

Zach saw a thief run out of the shop and into an alleyway. "Oh boy." Zach rolled his eyes and ran after the thief.

"Hahaha! Lost them!" the thief said. "Now, let's see what this woman has. He grabbed the women's rubie bag and look inside. "7 RUBIES!?" he yelled. "This isn't gonna get me anything!"

"Sure it will." said Zach behind him. "It can get you a ticket to the prison!"

"The Heroes companion?" the thief said grabbing his dagger. "This will take 5 seconds."

Zach grabbed his sword and pointed it at the thief. "Surrender. And give me that bag." he said.

"Go to hell!" said the thief and he swung his dagger at Zach, but he dodged the attacks.

"Miss me!" said Zach. Just then, the thief kicked him in his chest. Zach crashed into a few wooden boxes. He tried to get up, but his chest were the thief kicked him ached. "Gah! Dammit!" he sweared.

"Well, that's my que to go." The thief said as he ran towards the exit to the ally way. But two guards blocked the way. "Oh crap!" said the thief. Both of the guards grabbed him and one of them cuffed both of his hands. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" he yelled.

"Take him to the prison!" one guard said. He then grabbed the bag of rubies the thief stole. The guard ran to the ally way and saw Zach gripping his chest. "Oh no. Zach!" he yelled. He ran to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" he asked Zach.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Zach as he got up on his feet and grabbed his chest. "Make sure that bag of rubies gets to that woman safely." he ordered the guard.

"Are you sure your not hurt?" asked the guard.

"I'm fine. Just do as your told." Zach said.

"As you wish." the guard said as he left the ally way and went to find the woman.

Zach made sure it was clear for him and lifted his shirt and looked at his scar. "Just one kick, and you go crazy?" Zach asked himself as if he was talking to his scar. "Note to self: Learn how to counter attack enemies if they punch or kick you." he said as pulled his shirt down. Zach exited the ally way and headed to the Castle.

 **Inside the castle…**

Link was in his room, sharpening his sword for his and Zach's training tomorrow. When he finished sharpening it, he quickly touched the point of it and chuckled. "Sharp as a pencil." he said. Then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he shouted. The door slowly opened and Zach peeked his head out.

"Hey Link!" he said.

"Oh. Hey Zach." Link said as he put his sword on his weapon rack. "What's up?"

"Well, I got my ass beaten by a thief earlier!" Zach said rubbing his head.

"And let me guess, some guards arrested him for you?" said Link rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Zach said. "But what about Impa? Did you ask her about marrying Zelda?"

"Oh Yeah, she was actually relieved that I finally want to ask Zelda to marry me." Link answered.

"See? I told you!" Zach said elbowing Link's arm.

"Yeah. Did you get the arrows?" asked Link.

"Yeah." Zach said as he putted the bag of arrows on the table in front of them. "This should be enough."

"Yeah. This will do." Link said. "I'm going to get some potions. Why don't you go relax a bit."

"Sure thing." said Zach as they both exited the room.

Zach went to his room and put his arrows in his chest. "Ok. Now let's…." Suddenly, Zach's chest began to ached again. "GAAHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled. He took off his shirt and looked at his scar again. "I bet this is a side effect everyone gets when they get scars!" Zach said to himself. He put his shirt back on and sat on his bed.

" _This is going to drive me crazy soon."_ he though.

Then, he began to koff. "Geez." he said. He looked at his hand and saw a few drops of blood on them. He licked the inside of his mouth and he tasted a little bit of blood. "I hope it is a side effect!" he said to himself a little bit shaken.

" _What's happening to me?!"_

 **To be continued….**

 **What will happen next?**


	4. The Proposal

**Hey guys. So I have a few things to say, Starting on Saturday, I may or may not will be taking the christmas day off. So I won't be making stories until then. I don't know it depends on what my parents say. So here's The Cursed Scar.**

Morning came faster than everyone thought it would. Zach got up and rubbed his eyes. "Man. I thought I would never wake up." he said. Zach got out of bed and took off his pajamas and wore his Green Uniform. "Ok, now to grab some grub." he said as he exited his room. Then, his chest began to ache once more. "Ok. Now your starting to annoy me!" Zach said as he went down the hall.

Link looked at the ring he was going to Zelda today. And pasted the floor. "Ok Link, Ok. You can do this. You could do this!" He said to himself. Then, slap himself in the face repeatedly. "Oh man. I can't even think about what she's going to say or react!" he said.

Then, a ball of light came into the room. It was Link's old friend, Proxi. "Hey Link!" she said.

"Proxi?" Link blurted out. "Where have you been?"

"In the forest with some of the other fairies!" Proxi answered.

"Heh. You were gone for quite awhile." Link said.

"Yeah. Anyway, what's with the ring?" Proxi asked looking at the ring. Link then looked at it with his eyes popped open.

" _Note to self, Don't practice asking someone to marry you with the ring out in the open."_ Link though in his head. "I'm...thinking about...proposing to….Zelda" Link said blushing and rubbing his head.

"Proxi gasped and flew all around Link. "OH MY GODS LINK! YOU ARE ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO TELL ZELDA YOU…." Link then caught Proxi with both of your hands.

"Will you keep your tiny mouth shut?" Link whispered angrily to her.

"Sorry." Proxi said.

"Gods, you sounded worse then Zach did." Link face palmed himself.

"What?" said a voice behind them. It was Zach, who had a mouthful of toast.

"Zach." Link said. "Your up early."

"Kinda surprised I am." Zach said.

"Hey Zach!" Proxi said flying around him.

"Oh, Proxi!" Zach said as he held his hand out and Proxi landed on it. "Long time no see!"

"It sure has." Proxi said. "So Link, When are you going to ask her?" She asked.

"Today. After me and Zach do our training." Link answered.

"Oh great!" Proxi said.

"Hey, I think Sarah might come and join us if that's ok." Zach said.

"Sure. I'm gonna get breakfast." Link said as he and Proxi exited the room.

Then, Zach rubbed his chest and signed. "I sorta scared right now." he said.

Link and Proxi went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. "So, how's Zach?" Proxi asked.

"Hm?" Link asked.

"How was he after Ganon stabbed his chest?" Proxi asked repeatedly.

"Oh. He's alright." Link said. "But Zelda worries about him."

"Really? How." Proxi asked.

"Impa asked about it 2 days ago." Link answered. "Then, it got Zelda worrying a bit."

"Hm. Interesting." Proxi said.

"Oh Proxi." Zelda said appearing behind them. "Your back."

"Sorry to make you worry." Proxi said and flew to Zelda.

"Hey Zelda." Link said.

"Morning Link." Zelda said. "So when are you and Zach going to train?" she asked.

"About two more hours!" Link answered.

"Ok. I'm gonna take a shower and get ready." Zelda said as she exited the room.

"I really hope she'll say, yes." Link signed and sat back down.

"I know she will Link." Proxi said.

 **Two hours later…**

Link, Zach, Proxi, Zelda, Impa, and Sarah went out to the field.

"It's such a beautiful day." Sarah said spinning around.

"Yeah, and hot!" Zach said wiping some sweet from his head.

"Teehee. You know what else is hot?" Sarah asked stopping and leaning to Zach.

"What?" Zach asked.

"You!" Sarah said and she bobbed his nose. Zach's face turned bright red and everyone giggled.

They all stopped a little bit close to a forest and Link and Zach starting their training, Sarah, Proxi, and Zelda talked among themselves, and Impa just watched.

"I must say Sarah, I'm quite impressed that you help out Impaz all by yourself." Zelda said.

"Thanks princess." Sarah said. "I've done a lot of chores with my parents before they've died."

"Oh. really?" Zelda said. "I bet they are proud on what a hard working girl you have become." Zeda laughed and rubbed Sarah's head.

"Me too." Sarah said then remembered something. "Oh that reminds me. I was think about doing some training myself."

"Oh really now?" Zelda said. "Well, I think Link and Zach well help you out."

"Actually, I wanted to be training to become a Sheikah!" Sarah said. That got Impa's attention quickly.

"A Sheikah?" Impa said walking to her.

"Yeah." Sarah said a little nervous.

"What gave you that idea?" Proxi asked.

"Well, I...I just want to help out Kakariko Village." Sarah answered and Impa touched her shoulder.

"If you really wish to do that, then I will train you Sarah." Impa said.

Sarah smiled. Thank you Impa." she said.

"What do you think their talking about?" Zach asked as he saw the girls talking and dodged Link's attack at the same time.

"Beats me." Link said. Zach then swung his sword at Link, but he dodged the attack and he charged at Zach. Zach evaded and punched Link's face. Link kneed down and held his face where Zach punched it.

"Sorry. You ok?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Link said.

"Good." Zach said as he helped Link up. Then, they both looked at the girls. "You think your ready?" Zach asked.

Link took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready." he said.

"Ok. Good luck!" Zach said as they walked to the girls.

"Oh. You guys done already?" Impa asked.

"Nah. We just wanted to take a break." Zach said.

"Oh. ok." Zelda said.

"Hey...uh...Zelda?" Link nervously said.

"Yes, Link?" Zeda asked.

"Can...can I….talk to you in private please?" Link asked.

"Um...sure." Zelda said as her and Link walked to the forest.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see once they come out." Impa said.

"Hey Zach? What's going on?" Sarah asked Zach, but when she turned around, she saw him leaning on the tree and coughing pretty badly. "Zach? Are you ok?" she asked.

 **With Link and Zelda…**

Link and Zach went deep into the woods. "Link, where are we going?" Zelda asked.

"Just hold on." Link said and they stopped. Link then faced Zelda and hold both of her hands.

"Link?" Zelda said a little creeped out.

"Zelda. I...I've been through so much with Zach, fighting monsters, saving lives, and destroying Ganon." Link said. "I've done all of those things so I can save you. Because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Link then kneel down and Zelda began to panic.

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda?" Link then took out the box the had the ring in it and opened it. When Zelda saw the ring, she gasped and tears of already came down her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Zelda stood silent for a few seconds.

" _Oh gods….I...I should've asked her."_ Link said in his head. _"I already know her answer now."_

Then she began to laugh. "YES! OH MY GOD'S LINK YES!" She then yanked Link closer to her and they both kissed.

"You...you will?!" Link sputtered.

"Of course I will!" Zelda said. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I...just though...I thought you were going to say, no!" Link said hugging Zelda.

"Heh. Figured." Zelda smirked. They both calmed down and Link put the ring on Zelda.

"I love you so much!" Link said.

"I love you too." Zelda said and they both kissed.

"LINK! ZELDA!" Proxi screamed flying towards them.

"Proxi? What's wrong?" Link asked.

"There's something wrong with Zach!" Proxi yelled.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED...**


	5. The Cursed Scar

**Hey guys. I know I'm supposed to be on christmas break. But I just want to post this so you guys won't wait for a decade or something. Here's The Cursed Scar**

Link, Zelda, and Proxi quickly ran through the forest. "Proxi. What's happening to Zach?" Link asked.

"Well after you guys went in the forest, Zach started to koff. Sarah went up to him, and saw some blood dripping from his hand. He said he was fine, but then he koff again and he collapsed on the ground." Proxi answered.

Link gasped. "Come on Zelda, hurry." Link yelled.

"I am don't worry." Zelda said.

They all made it out of the forest and saw Sarah shaken Zach's body. "Oh-no." Link said as he quickly ran to them.

"Zach? Zach wake up. Please wake up." Sarah screamed shaking him.

Link and Zelda reached them. Link looked at Zach. He was breathing, but it was really weak. "Sarah? His he ok?" Link asked.

"I...I don't know." Sarah said panicking. "What's wrong with him?"

Zelda looked at Zach then gasped. "Link. Lift up Zach's shirt!" she said.

"WHAT?!" Both Link and Sarah asked. (Sarah turned red for a second.)

"Just do it!" Zelda yelled.

Link lifted up Zach's shirt and they all saw the scar glowing purple. "Oh my god's." Proxi said.

"I knew it." Zelda said.

"Proxi, where's Impa?" Link asked.

"She went to get the medical troops." Proxi answered.

"We don't have time to wait for them." Link said as he carried Zach on his shoulder. "Hurry." Everyone ran to the castle.

 **At the castle.**

Link, Zelda, Proxi, and Sarah were beside Zach's bed. He was still breathing heavily and his skin was turning pale. Everyone was worried. Sarah hold on to Zach's hand. "Please be ok." she whispered. Then, one of the doctors came in.

"Is he going to be ok?" Link asked.

"Only for a little while." the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"Well this is going to be hard to say, but Zach has been poisoned!" the doctor said. Everyone gasped.

"Poisoned?!" Sarah yelled.

"Yes. The scar of his is a cursed one." the doctor said. "Probably from the sword that Ganon stabbed him with."

"Ganon's sword cursed Zach when he was stabbed and revived?" Link asked. "How does that work?"

"A lot of swords have special powers." the doctor said. "The Master Sword is one for an example."

"True." Link said.

"But Zach was healed by the fairy." Sarah said. "So why is he still cursed?" 

"Correct young one." the doctor said. "However, fairy's only heal wounds and revive people when they are close to death, not lift curses." Sarah become more scared.

"So Zach was poisoned for 4 months?" Link asked. "How is he still alive after all this time?"

"That I can answer." The doctor said. "You see, they fairy can't lift curses, but it can slow it down for a little time."

"So..that fairy was slowing down the curse?" Zelda asked.

"Correct princess." said the doctor. "And from the looks of it, it seems like it's wearing off."

"Can we cure it?" Proxi asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I can." the doctor said. "But I am missing one ingredient."

"What?" Zelda asked.

" I just need one special weed that grows on Death Mountain." the doctor said and he gave Zelda a picture of a white flower. "It's called, 'The Light Pellet.' Go to the Goron's they should know where it is."

"Ok. I'll go find it." Link said. "Zelda you and Sarah stay with Zach until I get back."

"I'll go with you Link." Proxi said. "It'll be just like old times."

"Sure Proxi." Link said.

"Hurry Captain." the doctor said. "I dough Zach has that long to live."

"I'll be quick." Link said.

"Just be careful." Zelda said as she kissed Link.

"I will." Link said and he rushed out of the castle and to Death Mountain.

Link and Proxi made it to Death Mountain and looked around. "This place hasn't changed." Proxi said.

"Sure hasn't." Link said.

"Link?" said a Goron as he ran to him. "It is you. Man our leader hasn't seen you in months."

"I know." Link said. "Listen, my friend Zach has been poisoned!"

"WHAT!?" the goron yelled. "How?"

"I can tell you, but not know." Link said. "Do you know where any Light Pellets are."

"Hm. I've heard of them. But never seen them." the goron said. "I'll take you to Lord Daurina. He'll know where." The goron ran to the entrance to Goron City and Link followed.

" _Hang on Zach. I'll get you cured in no time"_ Link said in his head.

 **Back at the castle.**

Sarah and Zelda stood by Zach as they waited for Link to return.

"Please. Be ok Zach." Sarah whispered.

Just then, Zach's eyes slowly opened. "Wha...what happened?" he asked his voice was a little weak.

"ZACH!" Sarah and Zelda yelled.

"Sarah...Zelda?" Zach moaned. "What happened...I..I don't feel..so good." He said as he grabbed his stomach.

"You've been poisoned, Zach." Zelda said.

"Poisoned?!" Zach yelled, and he started to koff.

"Easy." said Sarah calming him down.

"Yes. That scar of yours is killing you!" Zelda said.

"K..killing me?" Zach asked a little shaken.

"Yes Zach. Zelda said.

Zach hold his scar and began to breathe repeatity. "Zelda I..I'm sorry I...didn't tell you guys. I...I didn't think this scar will kill me! Tears came down his eyes. "THIS DAMN SCAR DROVE ME CRAZY FOR….GAHHHH!" The scar began to ache and Zach screamed really loud.

"Zach. Calm down." Sarah said as she hold Zach.

Zach yelled and Zelda & Sarah hold him down . "Zach! It's ok." Zelda said. "You didn't know. And neither did you." Zach continued to scream then Sarah stabbed him with a tranquilizer needle. Zach slowey went to sleep. "Good thinking!" Zelda said to Sarah.

"Thanks!" Sarah said.

Zelda looked at Zach. "I hope Link will hurry on that weed. Zach looks more worse than last time.

"Z..Zelda?" Sarah said as she walked to Zelda and hugged her with tears coming down her eyes. "I'm scared. I don't want Zach to die. I love him." she cried. And Zelda hugged back.

"Don't worry." Zelda said "We won't let him die a second time." Zelda looked at Zach and a tear came down her eye.

" _For Sarah's sake Zach you better not die Zach."_

 **To be contiued**


	6. The Light Pellet

**Hey. Sorry for the wait on The Cursed Scar. I was watching Naruto Shippuden for Spider-Shinobi. So enjoy.**

Link entered Goron City and then into Darunia's room.

"Link? Do you think The Light Pellet will really help Zach?" Proxi asked.

"For his sake, I hope it does." said Link as he saw Darunia in the middle of the room. He looked behind him and saw Link.

"HEY HEY HEY! He yelled with joy. "Link! It's good to see you again." he said patting his back.

"Same to you Darunia." Link said.

"Say, Where's that little pal of yours?" Darunia asked noticing Zach wasn't with him.

"He's...he's sick." Link answered.

Darunia's smile turned to a worried frown "Sick? Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"The scar he got from Ganon was cursed!" Proxi answered. "It's killing him."

"What!?" Darunia shouted. "That's must be awful." He said and touched Link's shoulder. "I'm sorry brother. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Now that you mention it, there is!" Link said. "We have the stuff to make a cure for him, but we're missing one ingredient and the doctor said it only grows somewhere in Death Mountain."

"You mean, 'The Light Pellet?'" asked Daurina

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Link.

"You did say it's the ONLY root that grows in the mountain." Darunia said.

"Oh...right." Link said with his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Come on. I'll take you to the cave they grow in!" Darunia said grabbing his hammer.

"Okey. But we have to hurry!" Proxi said as they all ran out of Goron City.

 **Back at the castle…**

Zelda was still sitting next to Zach. His breathing was more worse than last time and his skin was turning more white. She knows he's running out of time. "Link...please hurry." She whispered to herself.

Just then, Impa entered. "Princess. Sarah had fallen asleep in Zach's room. So I had a few guards tell my mother that Sarah will be staying here tonight." Impa said.

"That's fine, Impa." Zelda said touching Zach's head. It was burning up slowly.

"How is he?" Impa asked.

"He's getting worse every hour." answered Zelda. "He's fever is getting more hotter."

"And from the looks of it, if Link doesn't get back her by midnight it'll be too late." Impa said.

"Let's hope that he will." Zelda said rubbing Zach's hair.

"I'll head outside and keep an eye out for him." Impa said heading out.

Zelda then looked outside and noticed that the sun was nearly down. Just then, she felt Zach's hand on her hand where her wedding ring was and he touched it and slowly opened his eyes.

"Y..you...said…'yes'...?" Zach weakly said.

Zelda looked at her ring and covered Zach's hand with her other hand. "Yes. I did." Zelda answered.

"I..am….so..p...proud..of..y..you." Zach said and koffed.

"Easy Zach." Zelda said. "Just rest. Link will be here soon." Zach slowly closed his eyes and Zelda released her hand from Zach's hand.

" _Hurry Link! He's running out of time!"_ Zelda said in her head.

 **With Link…**

Link, Proxi, and Darunia made it to a cave east from Death Mountain.

"Is this it?" Proxi asked.

"Yes. this is the only cave they grow in." Darunia said as him and Link walked into the cave. Link looked around and saw a bunch of Light Pellets on the ground and hanging on the rocks.

"This place is beautiful." Link said.

"Sure is, Brother." Darunia said. "Be we can admire it later. Let's just get The Light Pellets and quickly get back to the castle."

"Right." Link said. He grabbed at least five Light Pellets and Darunia grabbed three of them.

"Ok. This should be enough." Link said.

"How many of those things did you need?" Darunia asked.

"We don't know." Link said. "The doctor said that he need Light Pellets. He didn't say what number."

"Well let's hope this is enough." Proxi said.

"Ok. Now give me your Light Pellets." said Darunia holding out his hand.

"Why?" Link asked a little puzzled.

"Because I'm gonna help you get to the castle." Darunia said.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with giving you my Light Pellets?" Link asked.

"Because unlike the other Gorons, I have incredible speed!" Darunia said. "And when I run carrying you with those Light Pellets in your hand, they'll fly right off and glide to who knows where."

"Wow. I guess that's why your the Goron Chief." Proxi said.

"Yep." Darunia said as Link gave him his Light Pellets. "Now let's go get these to Zach, quick!" Darunia said as he exited the cave.

Link was about to exit, Until, a weird barrier that was covered in diamonds blocked the exit leaving him and Proxi stuck inside. "What the hell?" Link said pounding it hoping that it will break. "What is this?"

"I don't know!" Darunia yelled panicking. "I've never seen this kind of magic before."

"LINK! BEHIND YOU!" Proxi yelled. Link quickly looked behind him and saw someone charging at Link with his sword. Link evade the attack in time and the man looked at him.

"Impressive!" he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Link asked. He couldn't even see his face. It was all covered in darkness with the hood from a bright red cape on his head. He couldn't even tell if he was Hylian. His skin was all white.

"That is none of your concern, young one." the man said.

"HEY! YOU GET RID OF THIS BARRIER RIGHT NOW!" Darunia shouted smashing it with his Hammer.

"Darunia!" Link shouted. "Get those Light Pellets to the castle, NOW!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

"As you wish. Good Luck!" Darunia said as he ran to the castle.

"Hpmh. Now then, shall we dance?" The man said as he pointed his sword at Link.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Link said pulling out his sword.

"Again. None. Of. Your. CONCERN!" the man yelled as he charged at Link with his sword. But Link blocked it and kicked the man in the stomach.

"Proxi. Who is he?" Link asked her. Proxi gave one big look at him and turnned to Link.

"I don't know. I can't tell what he is, or where he's from!" Proxi said.

"Then, I guess we'll have to get the information out of him!" Link said swing his sword around.

"You'll be dead before I tell you anything!" the man said as he charged at Link and he charged to him as well.

"LINK! BE CAREFUL! Proxi yelled.

 **To be countinued….**

 **Oh boy. A mysterious unknown person. Who is it?**

…

 **Sereously. Who is it?**


	7. Link's Speech (The Mysterious Portal)

**S'up my reader's. So before you read this, There is some big hints in this story that will give you a clue on who's going to be in my crossover story. If you don't know what they are just ask, or just wait until the story comes out. Enjoy.**

 **(Oh and one more thing. Link has the Master Sword. I'm just using sword because it's his own sword.)**

Impa looked at sky and saw that it was turning darker already. "He should've been back by now!" Impa said looking at Death Mountain. "Where the hell is he?" Then, she saw something heading to the castle. It was Darunia!

"Miss Impa!" he shouted coughing and wheezing.

"Darunia? Where is Link?" Impa asked.

"He...he's fighting someone in the cave were we found...the Light Pellets!" Darunia said showing the Light Pellets in his hand.

"You...you got them." Impa said as she grabbed all the Light Pellets Darunia had. "But what about Link? Where is he?"

"I'll get to Link, you just get those flowers to Zach, ASAP!" Darunia said running back to Death Mountain.

Impa watched Darunia leave and quickly run to the castle.

 **Inside the castle…**

Zelda gently opened the door to Zach's room and saw Sarah sleeping in his bed. She slowly walked to her and kneed to her. _"She's out cold."_ Zelda said in her head. _"I really hope Link will hurry. I can't risk losing him too."_ She looked at the ring Link gave her and a tear came down her eye. _"Please be alright, Link._ " She quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

"PRINCESS!" A guard yelled running to her.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked the guard.

"We got The Light Pellets. The doctor is making the cure right now!"

Zelda gasped and ran to the infirmary as fast as she could. When she got inside, she was hoping to see Link, but she only saw the doctor and Impa in the room.

"Impa? Where's Link? I though he returned with The Light Pellet's." she said.

"No, Darunia gave us The Light Pellets." Impa said. "He said that Link was fighting someone in the cave they found them in."

"What!" Zelda shouted "Why didn't assist him?"

"Calm down, Zelda." Impa said holding both of her arms. "Darunia is on his way to help as we speak."

"I hope he's not too late." Zelda said.

"General, Princess. It's done!" The doctor said.

"Good work, Doctor." Impas said. "Now give to Zach."

"Ok, but first, hold him down."

"Why?" Impa asked.

"Because once he drinks this, it will fight the curse inside his body. But it will sting a little and he will struggle in pain. So I need you two to hold him still until the whole cure is in his body." The Doctor said putting the cure in a cup.

"Ok." said Zelda as she went to the other side of his bed.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked Impa and Zelda.

"Ready. Do it now!" said Impa as she and Zelda both grabbed on to Zach.

"Here it goes." The Doctor said as he put the cup in Zach's mouth. Just then, Zach's eye's popped open and he screamed and started to struggle. Zelda and Impa hold him down has hard as they can.

"Hold him still you too!" The doctor said trying to keep Zach's head still.

"We're trying!" Zelda said trying to keep Zach's arm down.

"Zelda, look!" Impa said looking at Zach's chest. Zelda looked at Zach's chest and saw the purple glow on is scar fading away.

"The glow! It's working!" Zelda cheered.

"Almost done!" The Doctor said.

"Damn!" Impa sweared. "How strong is he?"

"Alright you can let go of him!" the Doctor said and Zelda and Impa released Zach.

He kept yelling and struggling in his bed. Then, he shot right up and breathed repeatedly. He didn't say anything.

"Z...Zach? Are you ok?" Zelda asked.

Zach didn't answer he then collapsed back on the bed.

"Zach!" Zelda yelled and ran to him.

"Is he ok?" Impa asked.

Zelda checked Zach's pulse on his chin….

...and gasped.

 **With Link…**

Link blocked every attack the man striked at him with his sword.

"Why are you attacking me?" Link asked him.

"Answer me this first boy!" The man paused his attacks. "You are the Hero of this land, right?"

"Yeah." Link answered.

"And there's you answer!" The Man said and he jumped striked at Link. But he quickly evaded the attack and went to strike him back. But the man blocked the attack with his sword.

"You're trying to kill me just because I'm the Hero? What kind of answer is that?" Link asked.

"Yeah! A Lot of people want Link dead." Proxi said and turned to Link. "No offence."

"None taken." Link shrugged

"Because if you're the Hero, than you will ruin my plain!" the man said

"Plain? What plain?" Link asked.

"That's not any of your business." The Man said. "Once I will you, I will kill your precious little friend."

"Zach?" Link gasped and his blood became to boil. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! He charged at the man band their swords clashed.

"Oh that's right." The Man laughed. He's dying isn't he?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Link yelled.

"Do you think that Stupid fat bolder made it to the castle in time? Heck, that child might've been dead as soon as you left that castle." The man shrugged. Link gripped his sword and began to growl. "Oh, don't get so paranoid." the man groaned. "Look on the bright side, at least he's dead for good!"

Link's blood boiled like a volcano ready to erupt.

" _Oh-no!"_ Proxi said in her head. _"He's making Link even more angry!"_

"I...said….SHUT UP!" He angrily charged at the man slashed his sword on his right check. The man touched the scratch and then looked at Link who was pointing his sword at him. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" he yelled. "I KNOW ZACH IS NOT DEAD!"

"Oh, and how do you know that?" the man asked.

"Because I know him." Link said as a tear fell down his eye. "I've known Zach since he was a baby. I took care of him like he was my own brother! And he's the strongest kid I know. He had my back when we went on our first adventure. He even save my back and almost died doing it. But thanks to that fairy, he's now alive again to defeat Ganon. And now after 4 months that scar of his is killing him. I know he's not dead now."

"Oh really?" the man asked. "And how do you know that?"

"Because if he escaped death once, he'll do it again!" Link said wiping the tear off him.

" _Link. That was so beautiful."_ Proxi though wiping a tear from her eye as well.

"How cute!" the man said and stabbed Link's arm with a dagger and kicked his stomach.

"LINK!" Proxi shouted,

Link got up and pulled out dagger from his arm. Then, he saw The Man pointing his sword at him this time. "That was a beautiful speech." he said. "But I almost fell asleep." He stepped on Link's chest and readied to stab his chest with his sword. "And speaking of sleep, I'm about to but you to sleep. FOR ALL ETERNITY!" The man rushed his sword to Link's chest.

"NO!" Proxi yelled.

But suddenly, aportal appeared next to them and a golden heart shaped necklace came out of it and it closed.

"What the hell was that?!" Link asked.

"Hmph. I think that's my cue to leave!" The man said.

Leave?!" Link shouted. "What do mean…" The man teleported off Link and appeared where the portal was.

"Listen boy, I don't know what that portal was or who summoned it. But I'm not going to stay to find out." The man said. "So, I will spare you for now, and if you do wish to figure out what my plain is, then I doubt you will find the second Moon Princess of the Crystal City!"

"Who?" Proxi asked.

"You'll know "IF" you find here." the man said.

"Wait!" Link shouted. "Who are you?"

The Man didn't say anything. He then responded with a laugh. "Maybe I'll tell you, if we ever meet again!" he said and he raised his sword skyward and disappeared, but Link heard his voice in the wind.

" _See you soon, Link!"_

Link signed with relief and walked to the necklace that came out of the portal.

"Link, are you ok?" Proxi asked him.

"My chest is, but my arm isn't." Link said grabbing his arm.

"Good thing you bought potions!" Proxi said.

"Oh yeah, I did." Link said grabbing a red potion from his buckle pouch and drinked it.

Proxi looked at the necklace on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" she asked flying above it. "This wasn't here before."

"That's because it came out of that portal that appeared out of nowhere." Link said.

"Hey! There's a button!" Proxi said.

"A button?" Link said picking it up and saw a little button in front of the heart. He pressed it and the front flipped open fast making him jump a little and it played a small tune. And there was also a picture of a little girl with a group of monsters around her smiling at each other.

 **(Note: If you know where the locket is from, then you should know the music that's playing on it.)**

"Link...is this someone's locket?" Proxi asked.

"I guess." Link said as he closed the locket and put it in one of his buckle pouches. "Will shout it to Zelda once we…"

"LINK!?"

"That's Darunia!" Proxi shouted.

Darunia entered the cave and saw Link and Proxi just standing still. "Link? Are you ok? Where did that man go?" he asked looking around.

"He's gone!" Link said then he realized something! "Darunia, Did you get those Light Pellets to the castle?"

"Yes." Darunia said. "You little friend is probably cured as we speak."

"Good. I have to get back to the castle!" Link said. As he grabbed a caller whistle and blew on it. And then, Epona came to him fast.

"Wait. How did that horse get here so fast?" Darunia asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't want to know." Proxi answered.

Link climbed on Epona and looked back at Darunia. "Thanks for your help, Darunia." he said. "I owe you one." he said as he rode Epona to Hyrule Castle.

"Don't mention it, brother!" Darunia shouted out.

 **Back at the castle…**

Link quickly made his way inside the castle and saw Impa standing in the front hall. "Link, your back!" she said.

"Impa! Where's Zach? Did you give him the cure?" Link asked her.

"Yes..we did." Impa answered. "But…" Link didn't even listen to her last he ran to the infirmary as fast as he could. "Link! WAIT!" Impa shouted out for him. But Link didn't even hear her. He kept think about the stuff that man said to him before the portal appeared,

" _ **That child might've been dead as soon as you left that castle."**_

" _ **Look on the bright side, at least he's dead for good!"**_

" _No..he's not dead! NOT AGAIN!"_ Link said in his head.

He soon made it to Zach's room. He looked out the door window and saw Zelda kneeling next to his bed He couldn't even see Zach. Zelda's body was in the way. He opened the door. Zelda? Is Zach…" he paused when he heard Zelda crying. He looked at Zach and gasped.

"Z...Zach?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Oh no! What happened to Zach? Did the cure work at all? Find out next time.**

 **And also this chapter has a few clues that will tell you what's going to happen in my next new should I say….**

 **CROSSOVER STORY!**

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite for the next chapter.**

 **(Did anyone cry during Link's speech? Let me know.)**


	8. Answers

**S'up my readers. Here's The Cursed Scar. Time to reveal some secrets….**

"Z..Zach?"

"Hey Link!" Zach said smirking.

"Your awake!" Proxi charred.

"Link!" Your ok!" Zelda said as she ran up to Link hugging him tight. 

"Zelda. I'm fine." Link said as he hugged her back. "But what about you Zach? Are you cured?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" said Zach with a thumbs up. "Zelda was so relieved, she couldn't stop crying."

"Oh shut up." Zelda laughed wiping a tear off her eye.

"Where's Sarah?" Zach asked looking around the room.

"She's asleep in your room." Zelda answered.

"In...my room?" Zach asked confused.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Link said.

"Um..nevermind." Zach said with his face turning red.

"Do you wanna wake her up and tell her your ok?" asked Zelda.

"No. I'm out of here tomorrow. I'll get her up and tell her then." said Zach.

"Ok. Whatever you want." said Zelda and she turned to Link. "Link. I was heard that you were attacked. Is that true?"

"Yeah. it is!" Proxi said.

"Attacked? By who?" Zach asked.

"We don't know?" Link answered. "He covered up his face really good with a hood."

"And he wasn't human either!" said Proxi.

"Wan't human?" Zelda said as she sat down in a chair and though.

"Why did he attack you?" Zach asked.

"Well he knew that you and me were the Heroes, and if we were still alive, we would foil his plan." Link said.

"Plan? What plan?" Zach asked.

"He didn't give us all the information about it, but he said that he was looking for, The Second Moon Princess of the Crystal City!" Proxi said.

"The Second Moon Princess of the Crystal City?" Zelda and Zach both said.

"Zelda? Do you know a Princess like that?" asked Zach.

"No." said Zelda. "There is no Moon Princess across the other kingdoms and I've never heard of any, 'Crystal City!'"

"Maybe it's in a faraway land?" Link shrugged.

"No. I've studied the all the kingdoms in the land and around the world. There's nothing leading to what that man said to you." said Zelda.

"Did he say anything else, Link?" asked Zach.

"No. but a portal appeared next to us." said Link.

"A portal?"asked Zelda.

"Yeah, and this came out of it!" Link said as he grabbed the golden heart shaped locket and gave it to Zelda.

"A...a locket?" Zelda said.

"Yeah. Now press this button." Link said pointing at the button he pressed on it earlier. Zelda pressed it and the same picture and the song appeared.

"Is..is this a little girl with monster's?" Zelda asked looking closer at the picture.

"What what's that song?" asked Zach.

"We don't know." said Proxi.

"Link? What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know." said Link. "But I know one thing."

"What?" Zach asked.

"I don't know if this is true, but this Moon Princess of the Crystal City and this locket, Something tells me that…."

"That..what?" asked Zelda.

"They're not from here!"

 **Next morning….**

The sun shined on a glorious morning and Sarah was still sleeping on Zach's bed. She was sound asleep, until a familiar touch woke her up.

"You know this is my room, right?" said a voice. Sarah's eyes shot wide when she new that voice.

"ZACH!" she screamed and talked him with a hug. "YOUR OK! I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Yeah, Sorry about tha…" Sarah slapped Zach's face before he could finish. "OW!" Zach yelled rubbing Sarah's slap mark. "What was that for?" he asked angrily

"Making me think you were going to die!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I…" Sarah interrupted him again, but this time she kissed him. She soon stopped and Zach's face turned red.

" _Wow, he's more redder than the first time we did that!"_ Sarah said.

"What...what was that for..?" Zach asked.

"Apologizing for slapping you." Sarah giggled.

"Apology accepted." Zach said as Sarah helped him up. They both looked into each other's eyes and blushed. Zach then grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed it. "I'm okey Sarah. This time I really am fine." Sarah smiled and silently giggled. "How about you and I go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Actually, Zach…." Sarah said aas her head look down to Zach's feet and her smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"There's...something I need to tell you." Sarah said as a tear rolled down her eye. "And...you're not gonna like it!" When Sarah said that, Zach began to worry.

" _Wait! Is she…"_

"Zach...I…"

" _Don't tell me she's gonna break up with me!"_

 **Sorry but that's gonna have to stop there...**

 **So the next chapter will may or my not be short, but it's also the final chapter. And I'm sorry if I had any errors on this story. I'll fix them later. So what do you think is going to happen next? And do you know what all of those clues are from?**

 **Find out sooner or later….**


	9. Sarah's Farewell

**Hey my viewers, Sorry for keeping you in suspense for so long. Here's the final chapter for the Cursed Scar.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Zach?...Zach? Are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"You're...you're not going to break up with me, are you?" Zach asked shaken.

"What!? No! Well...not quite." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh thank gods." Zach inhaled. "Wait, what do you mean, not quite?"

"I'm….I'm leaving Hyrule or a few days." Sarah said closing her eyes.

"Wh...what?" Zach asked almost beginning to cry. "Why?"

"Well...Yesterday when you and Link were training and before you passed out, I told Impa and Zelda that I wanted to become a Sheikah." Sarah explained.

"A Sheikah?" Zach asked. "Why do you want to become a Sheikah?"

"Well...Let's say that you and Link are battling some kind of big monster or something and Kakariko Village was under attack." Sarah pointed out.

"Ok." Zach nodded.

"And If you guys are busy getting yourselfs killed, (No offence) I'll protect the village as a Sheikah Soldier."

"First of all, None taken. Second of all, That's really brave of you Sarah." Zach laughed and kissed her cheek. "But, what does that have to do with you leaving Hyrule?" Zach asked.

"Well...it all started when you were dying and Link left to get the cure…."

 **Yesterday….**

Sarah sat on Zach's bed hugging her stomach and tears falling down her eye's. "Zach...Please hang in there." She said. Then the door opened.

"Sarah?" Impa said. "What are you doing in Zach's room?"

"I...I'm waiting for Link to return." Sarah said.

"But why are you waiting in Zach's room?" Impa asked the same question differently.

"Well...I was hoping I could stay here tonight, until Zach is well." Sarah answered as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I see." said Impa and closed the door. "Well senise your here, I suppose it's time I talk to you about your Shekiah training."

"Really?" Sarah asked looking at Impa.

"Yes. You'll start tomorrow as soon as Zach is well." said Impa. "But, you'll have to be serious about this."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Once you are ready to start, you and me will be leaving Hyrule." said Impa.

"Leaving Hyrule?" Sarah said as her eyes popped wide. "You mean forever?"

"Hehehe. Of course not." Impa smirked and noogied Sarah's head. "Did you think I was going to let you leave Zach's side for the rest of your life?"

" _I wonder if anyone else is creeped out that she has a sense of humor."_ though Sarah making a grumpy face.

"Some people are." Impa said as if she's reading Sarah's mind.

"What?!..Did...did you just...read my mind?!" Sarah asked.

"No...The face that you just made, gives me a clue on what you said in your mind." Impa explained.

"Wow." Sarah said amazed.

"Also, I get that face a lot." Impa said.

"Oh." Sarah said a little crossed.

"Anyway, that is the third part about being a Sheikah, always know what people are thinking in their head." Impa said as she kneed to Sarah.

"Right." Sarah nodded. "So, how long will we be gone?"

""Depends on how well you do. Maybe for a few days." Impa said.

"Ok." Sarah nodded. "But...can I at least be with Zach for a while?"

"Of course." Impa said holding Sarah's shoulder. "I'll let you say goodbye to your future husband for a while."

"Thank you Imp...FUTURE HUSBAND!?" Sarah yelled and fainted on the bed.

"Heh, And I though Zelda was the only one who falls for that." Impa said and left the room.

 **Present…**

"Wow. I..I never thought that you had the fighting spirit in you, Sarah." Zach said touching Sarah's hand. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"Am I interrupting?" Impa said coming in the room.

"Impa!" said both Zach & Sarah.

"Come Sarah. We must go to Kakariko Village and pack your stuff." said Impa.

"Ok Impa." Sarah said getting off the bed and faced Zach. "We'll Zach. I guess this is goodbye for now." she said.

"Well, at least we'll see each other again one day." Zach said and he pulled Sarah close to him and they both kissed.

"Goodbye Zach." Sarah said.

"Goodbye Sarah." Zach said back.

"Come on. Let's go." Impa said as Sarah slowly walked out the door.

"Sarah! One more thing." Zach said.

Hm? What is it?" Sarah said looking back at Zach.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll be happy to be your future husband." Zach giggled.

"Forget I told you that part!" Sarah squealed and walked out the door.

"Take care of her Impa." Zach said.

"I will." Impa said.

 **A few hours later…**

Zach watched as Impa's horse rode out of the castle and sadly signed. "Well, at least I didn't get dumped." he said walking into the castle.

 **Inside the castle…**

Link and Zelda were in the castle going over their wedding plains.

"How about in the summertime?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe….I was hoping in the Spring." Link shrugged.

"Well as long as it's not a cold weather." Zelda said kissing Link's check.

"Hehehe. I love you." Link said.

"I love you too." Zelda said. Then, Zach entered.

"Hey guys." he moaned.

"Oh..Zach." Link said "Did you..?"

"Yeah. Their gone." said Zach.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" Zelda asked.

"No. I..I just wanna be alone." Zach said heading upstairs.

"Aw. Poor Zach." said Zelda.

"He'll be fine." Link said touching Zelda's shoulder and hugged her.

Zach went up to his room and took a picture of him and Sarah on the wall and looked down at it. He looked at it for two minutes and a tear fell down the on it. "I...I miss you already..!" Zach cried and hugged the picture."Sarah...please do me a favor, Come back safely to me!" he said wiping a tear off his face and hung it back up on the wall.

" _I'll come back. Zach. I promise!"_ Sarah said in her head looking at the castle.

"You miss him already?" Impa asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sarah yelled.

 _ **THE END**_

 **There you are. The Cursed Scar is done. Now we wait for the next one, THE CROSSOVER STORY!**

 **I hope you liked it. And I hope you had a bunch of tissues with you.**


End file.
